Entretien avec un condamné
by Drakky
Summary: La salle d'interrogatoire avait probablement dû servir à des séances de tortures il y a de cela quelques siècles songea vaguement l'auror Ronald Weasley en observant les chaînes accrochées aux murs et les tâches sombres qui constellaient la pierre  RWHP


_Bonjour/soir à tous !_

_Un léger Ron/Harry pour nowel !_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et surtout pas l'épilogue du septième tome de Harry Potter !_

_L'illustration est de la gentille Atsuna qui dessine aussi bien qu'elle écrit voilà le lien : ._

_Note 1 : L'histoire se passe 2 ans après le 7 ème tome (sans tenir compte de l'épilogue of course)._

_Note 2 : Ron est beau._

_Entretien avec un condamné._

_La salle d'interrogatoire avait probablement dû servir à des séances de tortures il y a de cela quelques siècles songea vaguement l'auror Ronald Weasley en observant les chaînes accrochées aux murs et les tâches sombres (il ne voulait absolument pas savoir de quoi) qui constellaient la pierre._

_Carrée, éclairée par quelques torches, la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 42 du Département de la Justice magique était un endroit vraiment très glauque. Surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'elle ne servait qu'à interroger les prisonniers les plus dangereux et par conséquent les plus surveillés. Cela expliquait sans doute l'absence de fenêtre tout comme la lourde porte de bois sombre criblée de clous de métal et le maigre mobilier : une table de bois branlante et ses deux chaises assorties._

_Ron avait depuis quelques minutes déjà pris place dans l'une d'entre elle, la lourde pochette cartonnée contenant le dossier du criminel qu'il allait interroger ouverte devant lui. Celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs, le rouquin profita des quelques secondes de répit qui lui restaient pour tenter de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main et les battements sourds de son coeur._

_Ce n'était pas son premier interrogatoire pourtant; en deux ans de métier il en avait vu passer des assassins, anciens mangemorts, mages noirs en devenir et autres joyeusetés du genre ! _

_Seulement cette fois-ci l'homme qui allait franchir le pas de sa porte n'était pas un condamné ordinaire. D'ailleurs ce gars là n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'ordinaire de toute sa vie, Ron pouvait en témoigner._

_Il eut un léger vertige quand les gardiens amenèrent le jeune homme dans la pièce. Son ventre se tordit, sa mâchoire se crispa mais il parut rester de marbre. Les gardiens détachèrent les lourdes chaines qui enserraient ses poignets, le laissèrent s'asseoir sur le siège au confort rudimentaire avant de partir, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux._

_Alors l'entretien commença._

_Ron récitait d'une voix monocorde. Le dossier était ouvert devant lui pourtant il ne le regardait même pas : chaque mots, chaque photos, chaque noms étaient imprimés sur sa rétine, vestiges d'innombrables nuits passées à les relire encore et encore._

_- Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow est reconnu coupable du meurtre de Ginevra Molly Wesley dont le corps à été retrouvé par l'elfe de maison dans la demeure de l'accusé -le 12 Square Grimmauld- … En face de lui Harry avait gardé la tête baissée, il écoutait distraitement comme si seul son corps se trouvait dans cette pièce et que son esprit était déjà partit loin. Ron continua avec le même ton las, ... le rapport d'autopsie mentionne que la victime est décédée d'un sort de magie noire jeté à plusieurs reprises. Les médicomages ont constaté de multiples lésions sur le corps décapité. La tête fut retrouvée non loin de la victime, probablement détachée par un puissant sortilège de découpe. Le test de la baguette de l'accusé révèle que plusieurs sorts de Sectumsempra ont été lancés à l'heure du meurtre, ce qui a permit au tribunal -en plus du témoignage de l'elfe de maison qui a assuré que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce à ce moment là- de désigner l'accusé comme étant coupable et de le condamner à la prison à perpétuité. _

_Le jeune homme en face de lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, les yeux fixés sur le sol il ne paraissait pas vouloir soutenir le regard de son ancien meilleur ami. Ron referma doucement le dossier puis, toujours avec tout le calme dont il était capable il poussa la lourde pochette cartonnée sur le côté de la table afin qu'il n'y ait rien entre lui et le prisonnier._

_Il s'était juré de garder son sang-froid, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un simple auror et ça lui avait pris presque 6 mois de léchage de bottes et excès de zèle pour qu'enfin le Directeur de la Justice Magique lui arrange cet interrogatoire exceptionnel. Si jamais il faisait tout foirer parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ainsi, il prit une longue et lente inspiration et brisa à nouveau le silence de mort de la salle d'interrogatoire :_

_-Le Département de la Justice Magique à décidé de rouvrir le dossier suite à de nouveaux éléments dont vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le détail. Si vos déclarations concordent, un nouveau procès serait à envisager et votre peine pourrait être écourtée. Je suis l'auror Weasley chargé de mener cet entretien. Comme vous le savez, le tribunal à interdit les visites, il est donc fort probable que je sois la seule personne que vous verrez -à part vos gardiens- durant votre condamnation, inutile de vous dire alors que vous avez tout intérêt à me dire tout ce que vous savez. Bien, nous commençons. L'Auror tira de la poche intérieure de sa robe une plume à papote ainsi que quelques rouleaux de parchemin qu'il disposa soigneusement sur sa gauche. Aussitôt la plume se tient bien droite sur le rouleau de parchemin attendant de remplir sa fonction. Mr Potter, lors de votre procés vous avez plaidé coupable, est-ce toujours exact ?_

_Un léger hochement de tête._

_Ron vérifia scrupuleusement que la plume à papote notait bien le signe d'acquiescement du prisonnier avant de reprendre, imperturbable:_

_-Vous avez aussi assuré ne pas avoir commit ce meurtre de votre plein gré. _

_A nouveau le condamné acquisca mollement de la tête._

_-Pourtant, d'après les tests auxquels vous avez été soumis, aucune présence de sorts ou de potions n'a été retrouvée. De plus, vous n'aviez aucun trou de mémoire, l'hypothèse de la possession à été éliminée en conséquence. Je vais donc vous reposer la question, Mr Potter, avez vous oui ou non assassiné Miss Weasley ?_

_Après quelques secondes, Harry acquiesça._

_-Pourquoi ? Cette fois-ci Ron n'avait pu contenir l'impatience et la douleur dans sa voix._

_Il se concentra alors sur le léger crissement de la plume à papote afin de retrouver son calme._

_Mais Potter gardait le silence et ses yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. L'auror répéta la question mais le prisonnier s'était enfermé dans son mutisme._

_Jouant sa carte préférée lors des interrogatoires -celle de l'auror patient mais ferme- le roux s'installa plus confortablement si c'était possible sur sa chaise de bois._

_-Bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas disposé à parler, je vais attendre que vous changiez d'avis. Sachez que je, que nous, ne sortirons pas d'ici avant que cette affaire ne soit tirée au clair. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, j'ai toute la journée, la nuit, la vie devant moi._

_Satisfait de l'effet produit par sa "promesse" -le brun avait frissonné avant d'enfuir son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table-, Ron détailla avec plus d'insistance le presque homme qui se tenait en face de lui : il n'avait pas grandit depuis leur dernière rencontre dans une salle d'audience il y'avait maintenant plus de deux ans. Au contraire, sa nouvelle minceur extrême donnait l'impression à Ron qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même. L'Auror distinguait parfaitement les pommettes saillantes, les poignets décharnés et la robe trop large autour du corps rongé par la culpabilité._

_Il fut un moment déstabilisé de n'en ressentir qu'une très légère satisfaction. Il aurait voulut que cette seule vision le plonge dans l'état d'allégresse malsaine qu'il atteignait parfois quand il lisait un article de la gazette du sorcier destiné à salir un peu plus Celui-qui-fut-l'Elu, il ne voulait pas ressentir cette souffrance paralysante contre laquelle il se savait totalement impuissant._

_La haine faisait avancer, pas la douleur._

_Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, le sorcier brun prit la parole d'une voix éraillée à force de silence._

_-Quel jour on est ?_

_-Le 24 décembre, annonça machinalement Ron. Harry hocha doucement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés._

_-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Et bien, je suis chargée par le Département de la Justice de ..._

_-Non, le coupa brusquement Harry avant de reprendre plus doucement, je veux dire qu'est ce que tu fais ici la veille de Noël ?_

_Ron eut un rire sans joie :_

_-Tu me demande pour quoi je ne passe pas les fêtes de Noël avec ma famille c'est bien cela ?_

_Le sorcier brun parut recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure et il se dépêcha d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras._

_-Ceci est un entretien officiel Mr Potter, se reprit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à la plume à papote. Je suis ici dans le seul but "d'éclaircir enfin cette histoire" pour la mémoire de la victime et la famille qui mérite de savoir la vérité. L'auror se racla la gorge pour rendre sa voix plus ferme. Pourquoi refusez-vous de révéler vos motivations ? Qu'avez vous à perdre ?_

_Harry eut un long soupir tandis qu'entre ses bras minces, sous de folles mèches brunes, émergeaient deux yeux d'un vert décoloré. Les deux iris se posèrent rapidement sur le sol avant d'avoir à croiser les prunelles trop bleus de son vis-à-vis._

_-Ma santé mentale. Et beaucoup de temps._

_-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le temps qui vous manque maintenant que vous êtes en prison, fit remarquer le sorcier roux. Quant à votre santé mentale, vos gardiens sont unanimes : vous êtes complètement siphonné !_

_Harry ne put réprimer un sourire narquois._

_-Cela ne me change pas de l'extérieur alors. On ne peut pas dire que les gens me voyaient comme quelqu'un d'équilibré même... "avant"._

_Ron hocha les épaules mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, la mine subitement blême du prisonnier le mit mal à l'aise. Brusquement il sentait qu'Harry allait lui poser LA question. Cela se voyait à son air concentré et douloureux, la crispation dans ses épaules, le blanchiment des articulations de ses mains qu'il avait crispé sur le bord de la table._

_-Et toi Ron ? Tu le crois ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu tuer Ginny ? Que je l'aurais mutilée de cette façon avant de regarder son sang couvrir le sol pendant que Kreattur prévenait les aurors ?_

_Il avait enfin planté ses yeux dans ceux de l'auror, et l'intensité des orbes vertes remua le rouquin plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Car il savait que Harry finirait par lui poser cette question, il connaissait donc parfaitement la réponse._

_Hermione le lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois au moins : "Surtout ne le laisse pas instaurer de familiarité avec toi, pas de tutoiement, pas de Ron ou Ronnie. Cela vaudra mieux pour la crédibilité du rapport. Ne perds JAMAIS ton calme. C'est notre seule chance d'avoir la vérité, tu sais bien que les visites sont strictement interdites et que manquer cette chance c'est risquer de ne jamais savoir. Tu as bien compris Ronald ?"._

_Oh oui, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Hermione le sermonner dans sa tête. Il savait exactement quoi faire pourtant il avait oublié que les yeux de Harry étaient aussi profonds, le manque de son ancien meilleur ami le prit alors aux tripes, tordit son ventre comme jamais et il se força à penser à Ginny._

_-Je ne crois rien Mr Potter. Cette histoire est bien trop compliquée pour pouvoir avoir un avis arrêté, si vous nous aidiez nous pourrions rétablir la vérité et ainsi permettre à la famille de ... faire enfin le deuil. Ginny Weasley le mérite, ne pensez vous pas ?_

_Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur à la dernière phrase de Ron, la souffrance et la culpabilité paraissait suinter par chaque pore de sa peau. _

_-Ron, crois moi ! Je te jure que jamais j'aurais pût faire ça ! Tu sais bien que je l' aimais comme ma propre sœur ! Que je .._

_-Mr Potter, mon avis sur la question n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Je vous demande seulement si ..._

_-BIEN SUR QUE TON AVIS COMPTE ! Pourquoi t'es là avec tes "MR POTTER" et ton air détaché ? Pourquoi tu ne me colle pas ton poing dans la figure ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis 2 ans si tu voulais tant que ça la vérité ? Pourquoi maintenant, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Ron cacha rapidement le tremblement de ses mains sous la table, tout son corps bouillait d'émotions emmêlées. Il voulait frapper quelque chose et hurler sur Harry, il voulait le secouer jusqu'à ce que le brun lui dise toute la vérité. Peu importe ce que c'était, il voulait juste que ce soit une horrible erreur, que Harry ne soit pas réellement coupable et que leur calvaire allait s'arrêter._

_Malheureusement le roux savait que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça, aussi il se contenta de masquer le volcan de ses émotions derrière une façade impassible._

_-Répondez simplement à mes questions Mr Potter. Et tout se passera bien. Vous saurez tout dès que vous aurez témoigné. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton las._

_-Demandes moi la vérité toi, Ron Weasley, et je jures que je dirais tout. Mais pas à "eux". La presse, le ministère, tout ces crétins avides d'histoires sordides ne sauront rien. Je ne leur doit aucune explication !_

_Harry fixait la plume à papote, une lueur de colère éclairant vaguement ses prunelles éteintes._

_-Je suis fatigué de tout cela, fatigué de devoir sans cesse me justifier devant tous ces gens que je ne connais pas, fatigué de la presse, des rumeurs et du poids en permanence sur mes épaules. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse dans ma cellule. Enfin en paix et seul avec mes souvenirs. Ils n'ont qu'à croire ce qu'ils veulent !_

_Ron sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer si brutalement que la tête lui tourna, il se pencha vers le prisonnier, sa voix tremblait :_

_-Donc ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tuée ?_

_Harry releva la tête et le regard qu'il échangèrent alors confirma toutes les suppositions de Ron. Le soulagement se répandit dans sa poitrine comme un raz de marrée renversant tous ses doutes et douleurs sur son passage. Cependant un autre sentiment plus sombre naquit aussitôt : une haine puissante et dévastatrice pour le véritable coupable._

_Celui qui avait tué sa petite sœur et détruit son meilleur ami._

_-Qui ? Il s'était encore un peu plus penché sur la table de bois, les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans ses tympans, ils semblaient emplir la salle d'un rythme rapide, puissant et incroyablement oppressant. Harry fixa à nouveau la plume à papote._

_-Je ne leur dois rien, répéta-t-il._

_Ron attrapa alors la plume et la projeta sur un des murs sans un regard pour les débris qui tombèrent sur le sol._

_-Qui ? Insista le roux les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Harry._

_-Ron. Le brun prit une longue inspiration. Ron, il est pas mort._

_L'auror ferma les yeux tandis que son pire cauchemars devenait réel. Harry se méprit un moment sur son silence._

_-Tu ne me crois pas ? Ron, je sais que ça parait fou mais il est vivant. C'est pour ça ! C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas le leur dire ! Ils m'aurais traité de dingue comme la dernière fois que j'ai annoncé son retour. Ils auraient .._

_._

_-Je te crois Harry ! En fait, je le savais. Annonca le rouquin sans ouvrir les yeux. Il massa ses tempes avec un sourire désabusé. Depuis plusieurs mois un groupe de mangemorts à refait son apparition. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques dégradations de rues moldues ce genre de choses. Enfin, je croyais que c'était pas sérieux jusqu'à ce que j'en arrête un il y'a 6 mois environ. J'attendais que des renforts arrivent pour le maitriser car nous étions seuls dans une rue moldue et il avait encore sa baguette. _

_Ron eut un profond soupir tandis que la scène lui revenait en mémoire._

_..._

_La rue sombre et nimbée de brouillard nocturne comme dans un cauchemars, le mangemort acculé contre un mur qui tournait son visage vers lui, sa bouche qui se tordait en un rictus moqueur, ses yeux noirs subitement fiévreux alors qu'un rayon de lune éclaira vaguement la ruelle révelant ainsi le visage de Ron._

_-Tu es le fils Weasley ? Demanda le mangemort, se retenant de rire. Alors, comment va ta petite soeur sale traitre ? Comment as tu fais pour la reconnaitre après que mon maitre se soit occupée d'elle ? Son corps tout entier fut secouer par son rire hystérique qu'il contint tant bien que mal pour poursuivre. Je lui avais offert un petit cadeau lors de son dernier entrainement. Tu vois ce dont je veux parler ?_

_Son rire avait redoublé devant l'air mi-rageur, mi-perdu de Ron._

_-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? Ca veut dire que tu crois vraiment que Potter à tué cette sale trainée ? Hoho, c'est encore plus drôle !_

_Il était resté livide à regarder le mangemort transplaner dans un dernier éclat de rire de dément, puis son estomac s'était contracté si brutalement qu'il était tombé à genoux sur le sol pour vomir._

_..._

_-J'ai donc repris contact avec Hermione -oui, j'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde même ma famille, précisa Ron avec un large mouvement de la main- Pendant six mois nous avons comme qui dirait "magouillé" plus ou moins légalement pour arranger cet interrogatoire. Le plan était que je te fasse avouer la vérité devant la plume à papote pour t'innocenter et te faire libérer. _

_-Oh, ça veut dire que j'ai encore tout fait foirer ? _

_Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Derrière ses habituelles lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts avaient retrouvés leur éclat d'antan. Ron avait remarqué que le comportement de Harry changeait de minutes en minutes, plus d'épaules voutées, de regard vide et d'air las. Maintenant Harry Potter se redressait de toute sa maigre stature avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui lui était propre. Ce mélange d'insolence, de fierté et de droiture._

_Il avait fallut 2 ans d'isolement dans la prison la plus dure d'Europe pour éteindre cette flamme,ill avait suffit que Ron lui dise "Je te crois" pour la rallumer. Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi grave, le roux aurait sans doute sentit ses lèves s'étirer en un sourire aussi large que crétin à cette pensée._

_-Tu as parlé d'un cadeau lors de son dernier entrainement ? S'exclama soudain le brun, le faisant sursauter. Par Merlin, c'est ça ! Oui, je comprends tout maintenant ! C'est un horcruxe. Cette saleté était un horcruxe !_

_-Raconte moi tout début le début ! Ordonna Ron en se pencha vers le sorcier face à lui. Absolument tout sans rien omettre._

_-Elle était venue chez moi juste après son entrainement de quidditch pour discuter de ... Harry détourna rapidement ses yeux de ceux du roux._

_-J'ai dis tout, le coupa Ron d'un ton sec._

_-On voulait se séparer parce que bon, enfin tu as remarqué qu'on se disputait souvent les jours précédents ?_

_-Oui, d'ailleurs ce fut un des élements qui a joué dans ta condamnation, continue._

_-Elle avait ce paquet dans les mains, un cadeau offert par un fan. Et puis, sans aucune raison je me suis énervé. Je sais pas, je me sentais mal, nerveux et fébrile mais c'était ce putain de truc qui agissait sur moi ! On s'est disputé, Kreatur est allé se réfugier dans la cuisine d'en haut car il ne supportait pas cela. Elle aussi à finit par partir dans le salon d'à côté, en pleurs. Harry prit une brusque inspiration avec des accents de sanglots. Je suis redevu normal aussitôt qu'elle a quitté la pièce. Quand j'y suis allé pour m'excuser elle avait ce truc dans la main, un bijou. Une broche il me semble je ne m'en souviens plus très bien parce que j'ai eu l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'avais mal à en tomber à genoux, ma tête le lançait, mon corps était paralysé. Quand elle s'est approchée pour me voir, la douleur à empiré._

_Ron se pencha un peu plus sur la table, car la voix de Harry s'était fait si basse et enrouée qu'il peinait à entendre. Seuls les battements effrénés de leurs coeurs et leurs respirations erratiques troublaient la tranquilité surréaliste de la salle. Harry ferma les yeux, crispa ses mains sur le bord de la table et essaya de se projeter de nouveau en cette terrible journée. En quête du moindre détail, tandis que les évènements étaient de plus en plus flous dans ses souvenirs._

_-Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux, puis Ginny à hurlé et j'ai vu ..ce...ce truc ! La voix du jeune homme était devenu aiguë, il était même pas humain, juste une silhouette sombre aux yeux rouges et ma baguette dans sa main. Et tout ce sang. Ginny est tombée et la chose a disparu. Ensuite Kreatur est arrivé et à prevenu les aurors. Je n'ai rien fait ! Elle est morte devant moi et j'au rien pu faire ! A cause de cette putain de cicatrice, de ce putain de mage noir, elle est morte !_

_Ron détourna rapidement ses yeux en voyant ceux de Harry devenir humides._

_-Tu n'a rien pu faire parce que la présence de Voldemort t'a paralysé. Tu m'avais dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on détruisait ses horcruxes, il a dû en profiter pour en faire un autre de "secours". Je ne sais pas combien de temps prend le rituel mais je ne pense pas qu'il est put en faire plus de un pendant les quelques mois où nous étions en cavale. Ron se cala dans sa chaise, allongea ses longues jambes devant lui et caressa son lobe d'oreille -un nouveau tic qu'il avait développé quand il réfléchissait-. Il se rendait compte que mettre les élements bout à bout de manière aussi rationnelle atténuait les frissons qui courraient le long de son dos au récit du meurtre de sa soeur._

_-Les mangemorts ont récupéré l'horcruxe ? Demanda finalement Harry lorsque sa voix lui parut assez ferme._

_-Oh non, Ron fouilla rapidement le dossier de Harry sur la table. Elle est toujours sous scellé avec les autres pièces à conviction dans une salle surprotégée du Département des Mystères. Il s'arrêta un moment de fouiller dans le dossier et fixa Harry avec une légère grimace. Le groupe de mangemort recherché à déjà tenté deux fois de pénétrer ce Département au cours de l'année, heureusement les nouvelles mesures de sécurité du ministre Shacklebolt ont eut raison de leurs faibles tentatives mais nous n'avons jamais sût ce qu'ils cherchaient._

_-Mais comment a-t-il pu, avec seulement un huitième de son âme, prendre ma baguette et jeter des sorts aussi puissants ? s'exclama Harry. Et surtout pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Même si, il prit quelques secondes pour réflechir, même si il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour lancer ces sorts ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ?_

_-Et bien, Ron ne cessait de triturer son lobe d'oreille, si son but était de se venger en te faisait le plus de mal possible j'imagine que c'était la meilleure solution. Après tout, tu est hors d'était de nuire dans la prison la plus sûre d'Europe, toute la population sorcière te prend, au pire, pour un meurtrier psychopathe et au mieux pour un dangereux malade mental -quoique, c'est la même chose non ?- tu es complétement isolé, incapable de tenter quoique ce soit et surtout tu n'as plus aucune envie de te battre. S'il t'avais tué toi, cela ne lui aurait rien apporté de plus que la moitié de la population sorcière à ses trousses. Il a sans doute finit par comprendre qu'il existait des choses pire que la mort. Finit l'auror d'un air songeur._

_-Tu es devenu si ... Harry s'interrompit, cherchant l'adjectif qui correspondait le plus au nouveau comportement de Ron. Le roux avait eut tendance en grandissant à devenir de plus en plus calme et réflechit mais, maintenant son calme frisait l'indifférence et la froideur la plus totale. _

_Ron haucha les épaules._

_-Il faut bien savoir s'adapter à la vie avant de devenir fou, expliqua-t-il placidement._

_Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin, heureusement les yeux bleus conservaient toujours cet éclat malicieux si caractéristique de la famille Weasley en plus de cette douceur qui avait toujours été propre à Ron Weasley. Une chaleur bien connue se répandit dans ses veines et la salle lui parut moins sinistre, l'avenir moins sombre comme si des visières avaient toujours couvert ses yeux et que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il voyait le monde dans son intégralité. La multitude des possibilités qui s'offraient lui le frappa de plein fouet, lui donna le tournis et le plongea dans un état d'euphorie et d'agitation très intense._

_-Bon, et bien on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda finalement le sorcier brun._

_La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux bleus crût jusqu'à contaminer tout le visage, jusqu'à colorer les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur d'un délicat rose pâle, jusqu'à faire naître sur les lèvres masculines le premier sourire sincère qu' Harry voyait depuis deux ans. Il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver à son tour et il décida que tant que le roux continuerait de lui sourire ainsi, il suivrait le plan qui avait germé sous les mèches cuivrées. Aussi farfelu soit-il !_

_..._

_La lune brillait haut dans le ciel pourtant le Terrier était encore plein à craquer : de Charlie à Percy en passant par Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt, tous étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils, canapés et poufs que contenait difficilement l'humble salon._

_Au centre de cette réunion extraordinaire, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du matin même qui passait de mains en mains dans un silence de mort._

_-Vous êtes sûr que Ron est impliqué ? interrogea Bill d'une voix sourde._

_-C'est fort probable, expliqua Kingsley Shacklebolt, il était en train de l'interroger quand les gardiens ont été surpris par un épais brouillard noir -qui se révela en fait être de la poudre d'obscurité du Perou- quand ils ont pu disperser le nuage sombre Ron et ...hum, le condamné avaient disparus._

_-Et si on les avait enlevés ? S'inquiéta George après quelques secondes de réflexion._

_-C'est une possibilité mais je..._

_Le ministre s'interrompit brusquement en voyant l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. _

_-Hermione, commança doucement Mr Weasley, y'a t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles nous dire ?_

_La jeune femme se tordit les mains puis, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche -pour nier en bloc ou tout avouer nul ne le saura jamais-, un fracas de tous les diable retentit dans la cuisine et Mrs Weasley - qui auparavant faisait la vaisselle en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre- en sortit comme une furie avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, les joues rouges d'émotions._

_-Ron ! Par Merlin Ron ! Cela fait des semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Où étais-tu ?_

_Quand le rouquin pénétra dans le salon chaleureux et seulement éclairé par un feu crépitant, tous se précipitèrent vers lui mais il les repoussa d'un simple geste de la main avant de s'écrouler dans le premier fauteuil venu. Après avoir fouillé quelque seconde dans sa poche il en tira une broche dorée et ancienne percée en son centre d'un énorme trou au bords noirâtres comme brûlés._

_Il poussa un long soupir devant la longueur des explications et maudit Harry qui l'attendait bien tranquillement dans un pub moldu._

_-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Promettez moi seulement de ne pas m'interrompre !_

_..._

_THE END _

_Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là et Joyeux nowel (en retard) à tous !_


End file.
